


나쁜 짓 (Baby don’t like it)

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 2 (Johnny Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Johnny debería volver pronto a su apartamento con su novio, pero es imposible para él dejar a TaeIl cuando éste está en la cama con él, medio desnudo y tentándolo.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT Drabbles 2 (Johnny Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	나쁜 짓 (Baby don’t like it)

**Author's Note:**

> La historia fue pensada después de ver este [precioso fanart](https://twitter.com/_dtdtl10/status/827925177723817984) de @_dtdtl10, a quien le pedí permiso para poder usar su dibujo como inspiración (y bueno, en la canción homónima al fic, que desde la primera vez que la escuché no me la pude quitar de la cabeza).

—¿No decías que… tenías que estar en casa… antes de las nueve? —le cuestionó TaeIl, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello que no dejarían marca.

—Mmmm… sí… —respondió Johnny, a la vez que el mayor se incorporaba un poco para quedarse sentado sobre él, con sus piernas encajadas a cada lado de su cintura.

Debería estar en casa antes de las nueve porque su novio TaeYong llegaba a las nueve al apartamento que compartían, pero le apetecía mil veces más estar junto a TaeIl. Mantener la fachada del novio perfecto cuando no lo era a veces se le hacía demasiado complicado, sobre todo, cuando sostenía entre sus brazos a TaeIl y éste le hacía ver el cielo lleno de estrellas cuando se movía y apretaba su miembro dentro de su cuerpo. Porque el sexo con TaeIl era mucho más increíble que con cualquier otro y se había vuelto adicto a él, por eso no podría dejarlo, aunque quisiera… y no quería.

— _My baby don’t like it when I’m not around_ —continuó, hablando en inglés, su lengua materna.

—Entonces vete —replicó TaeIl, aunque sus manos todavía seguían sobre su torso desnudo, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos toda la superficie de su piel.

—Me tendrías que devolver la camisa —murmuró Johnny, esbozando una sonrisa que se replicó en el rostro de TaeIl.

Habían pasado la noche juntos y hacía un buen rato que se habían despertado, pero todavía a medio vestir, se habían vuelto a enredar en besos y roces porque TaeIl se había colocado la camisa de Johnny a modo de juego y él no había podido resistirse a besarlo de nuevo apasionadamente. Y, por eso, se encontraban de nuevo en la cama del mayor, Johnny con su espalda contra el colchón y TaeIl sentado sobre él. Tenía que irse antes de que su novio volviera a casa después de su turno de noche, pero no le apetecía nada salir de allí.

—¿Y si aprovechamos el rato que nos queda? —le preguntó al mayor, provocando que la sonrisa de éste se ampliara.

Johnny cogió la mano derecha de TaeIl para dejar un beso en ésta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y provocando que éste se sonrojara por aquel gesto. Desde que se habían conocido, cuando Johnny se había tomado un descanso con su novio, todo había sido mucho más sexo que otra cosa… pero desde que había vuelto con TaeYong, no podía evitar que los sentimientos que tenía por TaeIl fueran aflorando poco a poco y, aunque éste a veces parecía avergonzado o incómodo por las muestras de cariño, las replicaba. Todo había comenzado por despecho, por necesidad de alguien que le diera algo que su novio le acababa de retirar, pero su corazón había comenzado a latir por TaeIl y solo por él.

—Un polvo rápido —murmuró TaeIl—. Y te vas antes de que tu novio te eche de menos… no quiero que tengas problemas con él.

—Me da igual tener problemas con él —replicó Johnny.

Esbozó una sonrisa pícara tras decir aquellas palabras y se incorporó lo suficiente del colchón para alcanzar los labios de TaeIl y besarlos con ganas, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena y jugando con ella hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse. La visión de TaeIl, vestido con su camisa, que le quedaba bastante grande debido a su cuerpo menudo, jadeando por el beso que acababan de darse, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos cerrados, fue demasiado para que Johnny pudiera controlarse. No iba a ser un polvo rápido… iba a ser un polvo increíble.

Aprovechó su fuerza para cambiar las tornas. Él ya no se encontraba con la espalda contra el colchón, sino de rodillas sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de TaeIl bajo él, la cara en la almohada y su trasero levantado hacia él. La camisa se le había subido y ahora dejaba a la vista la mitad de su espalda y sus calzoncillos negros, además de sus muslos de piel tersa y blanca que a Johnny tanto le gustaba marcar. Todavía había un pequeño chupetón de hacía una semana, cuando se habían encontrado, en la parte de atrás del muslo derecho y Johnny decidió que el izquierdo merecía una marca similar, pero reciente, así que, se inclinó hacia él para dejarle un chupetón. El cuerpo de TaeIl se tensó durante unos segundos y un leve gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Johnny mordió para dejarle la marca.

—Cuando pueda marcarte… mi venganza será cruel… —jadeó TaeIl, provocando que él riera.

—Espero tu venganza con ansias —replicó.

Después de aquello, simplemente se deshizo de los calzoncillos del mayor, bajándolos por sus piernas hasta sus rodillas, dejando a la vista su trasero, aquel que le daban infinitas ganas de morder, pero no tenía mucho para entretenerse, por lo que simplemente jugó un poco con el miembro de TaeIl, que había comenzado a ponerse duro por todos los besos y los roces anteriores, y con sus testículos, antes de guiar su mano derecha hasta su trasero y empezar a crear espacio con sus dedos para su propio miembro. Después de la noche de sexo que habían tenido, su cuerpo todavía estaba algo preparado para una nueva ronda, sus dos dedos entrando y saliendo de él sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero a Johnny no le gustaba hacerle ningún tipo de daño —y, además, adoraba cuando TaeIl gemía al alcanzar él con sus largos dedos su próstata—.

Para poder introducir su miembro, no obstante, necesitaría un poco de ayuda, por lo que sacó sus dedos del interior de TaeIl y se levantó de la cama, a pesar de las protestas de éste por alejarse, para abrir la mesita del mayor y sacar el tubo del lubricante y un condón. Al volver a la cama, Johnny se bajó sus pantalones un poco y sacó su miembro, endurecido a pesar de que no había recibido ninguna atención, de sus calzoncillos, para comenzar a tocarse y así ponerse el condón con éste lo suficientemente duro. No tardó en conseguirlo, porque solo la vista que tenía ante él, era completamente perfecta y lo ponía a cien, así que, en poco tiempo pudo colocarse el condón, abrir el bote del lubricante y echar un poco sobre su miembro y el trasero de TaeIl. Con una mano se agarró a la cintura de TaeIl y con la otra tocó su miembro para distraerlo y hacerlo sentir mucho mejor, después, poco a poco, comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo del mayor, con lentitud, con cuidado… hasta que finalmente la longitud de su miembro estuvo por completo en su interior.

Ambos gimieron, Johnny por sentir cómo las paredes de TaeIl apretaban su miembro de una forma completamente deliciosa, TaeIl por sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo que lo llenaba por completo y lo rozaba allí donde sentía el mayor placer. TaeIl se agarró a las sábanas con fuerza y Johnny comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, después más rápido, mucho más rápido, mientras su mano masturbaba a TaeIl también, sintiéndose cada vez más y más cerca del orgasmo hasta que éste finalmente le sobrevino, a la vez que al mayor quien se corrió en su mano. Ambos jadeando, ambos satisfechos, ambos alcanzando las estrellas a pesar de que el cielo ya estaba iluminado con la luz del sol, con el cuerpo de Johny sobre el de TaeIl, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas, a pesar de saber que no las iba a poder recuperar en un buen rato porque su cuerpo todavía temblaba por la virulencia del orgasmo.

No quería volver con su novio mientras tenía a TaeIl entre sus brazos… no quería dejarlo ahora cuando todavía podían hacer tantísimas cosas… no quería tener que irse… pero finalmente, Johnny se levantó, se vistió y se fue al apartamento que compartía con TaeYong. Aunque sería la última vez que haría algo como aquello. Aquel día sería el último día que tuviera que dejar a TaeIl para volver con su próximamente exnovio.

—Te quiero —le susurró al mayor antes de salir finalmente de su piso, escuchando una respuesta similar de los labios de TaeIl.

**Author's Note:**

> —Desde inicios de 2017 lleva esta historia en proceso y no me atreví a meterle mano hasta finales del 2020… realmente me tomo las cosas con filosofía… pero es que me gusta hacerlas bien y que todo quede bonito y precioso.  
> —Y perdón si hay alguna incoherencia, escribí esto borracha de bombones de licor en la mañana de Navidad.


End file.
